


A Kiss At Dawn

by AvidReaderOfAll



Series: A Collection of Kisses [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Casual Relationship, Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, From Sex to Love, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, More Like Insinuating Sexual Content, POV Zevran Arainai, Romance, Warden can be read as any female, Zevran vs His Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderOfAll/pseuds/AvidReaderOfAll
Summary: Zevran thinks too much before the sun is up.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Zevran Arainai, Female Amell/Zevran Arainai, Zevran Arainai/Female Brosca, Zevran Arainai/Female Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Female Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Series: A Collection of Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917481
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	A Kiss At Dawn

The waiting was the hardest part. No matter how many times Zevran found himself in this position, he was always balancing on a knife’s edge of waiting. He could never tell if he wanted it to be over or if he wanted it to continue forever. 

He was becoming a sap like that. 

He didn’t know what had woke him up before the sun had risen and he found that he didn’t care. It was peaceful outside of his tent, the calm quiet of Shale being on watch meant that the only sounds were of the low-burning fire popping occasionally. He felt that he could live in this moment forever. Just the sounds of the fire, a nice warm tent, and his Warden curled up next to him, her arm flung over his chest. He was so very tempted to lean over and kiss her forehead, but he didn’t wish to wake her. Not yet. 

So he would wait.

Zevran did not know what he was really doing at this moment - catching feelings of any sort was the fastest way to doom him - but it was becoming harder and harder to not care for her. The first time he had felt his heart stutter in his chest watching her fight Darkspawn and take a hard hit should have warned him, but he pushed the feeling down, hoping to snuff it out before it caught. He was providing a service for her, yes? She was a busy woman with many burdens, it was only natural for him to offer a little stress relief and fun. He had to admit that he was surprised when she actually took him up on it though. He wasn’t expecting anything more than a quick fuck to ease her mind after a long day. He wasn’t at all prepared for her to reach in his chest and take his heart in her hands. 

He let out a quiet sigh. Eventually - and honestly it needed to be sooner rather than later - he would have to deal with this. Close it off for good. Stop letting her in his tent and under his skin. Perhaps he should push her towards Alistair, they would make quite the handsome couple. 

Zevran nodded to himself. He would do that. It would be for the best.

Wouldn’t it? 

“Zev? What are you doing awake?” She shifted against him, pressing herself to him as she stretched out. “It’s still dark out.” She wiggled her way down the bedroll until her foot stuck out from the tent, letting in a slice of weak light. “Oh, well, not as dark as I thought.”

Zevran brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. “Nothing to worry about, I’ve only been up a few minutes.”

She lifted her head from her new spot near his hip and gave him a smile. “Then go back to sleep. We have a while yet before we break camp.” 

“Ah, but then we would miss this wonderful sunrise.”

“I recognize that was sarcasm, but would you look at that...” She stretched her bare leg out further, pushing the tent flap further up. “I don’t think that I’ve ever seen a sunrise this beautiful before. Look at all those colors!” 

He found that he could not tear his gaze away from her as she basked in the weak orange and pink rays, snuggled up against him, her fingers idly tracing the tattoo on his side. He felt that, in this moment, he was actually happy. Zevran didn’t think he had ever been truly happy before, not like this. He wasn’t worried about what this day would bring, how far they had to travel yet, or what bland brown item Alistair would try to pass off as breakfast. He was completely content to lie here, with this beautiful woman curled next to him. 

He wanted to cry. 

One more time… One last time before he did the right thing and ended whatever this was, whatever this was becoming. Her focus should be on raising her army and preparing for a war, not on a used up old crow. 

“You should close the tent, you’re letting all of the cold air in.” Zevran rested his hand atop hers on his waist. She dropped the tent flap and smiled up at him.

“Cold are you?” She moved quickly, swinging her leg over his to straddle him, hands on his shoulders, shrugging the blanket to the floor. “Well, I’ll just have to fix that.” 

Zevran gave her his best smirk as he leaned up for a kiss. “Oh, please do.”

He closed his eyes on her smiling down at him, her beautiful face radiant, as their lips touched, far more gentle than he had expected. He reached for her face as he deepened the kiss. Tonight - well, this morning - he would give her everything. One last time. 

_Mi amor._

  
  
  



End file.
